


Dream Fall

by ThoseWhoShowUp



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseWhoShowUp/pseuds/ThoseWhoShowUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story centers around a recurring dream of Veronica's. It has small pieces from pre-series and during TDTL, but it is mainly set after the book. <br/>It was written for option 3 of vmficrecs' November Prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Fall

**March 2004**  
  
 _Veronica is standing on the edge of a cliff. Leaning over, she looks down. She suddenly knows she has leaned too far, and the rocks begin to give out beneath her. She scrambles around to grab hold of something as she slips, and someone catches her hand. She looks up at the familiar figure and pleads, “Help me.” Then suddenly the woman holding her simply vanishes, and she falls into the abyss._  
  
She wakes suddenly with a jerk caused by the falling sensation. Sitting up, she looks at her alarm clock. She collapses back on the bed with a sigh before rolling out of bed and heading to the shower. When she makes it to the kitchen, her father is pouring himself some coffee.   
  
“How’d you sleep, honey?” he asks.   
  
“Fine,” she replies. She pours herself a bowl of cereal. She sits down at the island and begins to eat.   
  
“I’ve got to get into the office,” Keith says. “I have a meeting with a client first thing.” He presses a kiss to her head. “Have a good day at school.”  
  
“That’s unlikely,” she murmurs.   
  
“I know it’s been tough,” Keith says. “But we’ll be okay.” He pauses by the door. “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too, Dad,” she says offering him a smile.   
  
It’s been just a few months since her best friend was murdered, and just weeks since her mother left them high and dry, but sure, we’ll be okay.   
  
  
  
**March 2016**  
  
 _Veronica is standing on a cliff that looks familiar; she has a vague feeling she has been here before. Still despite the nagging in her head, she leans out to look down and see what is beneath her. Suddenly, she is slipping and trying to grab something to hang on to. A figure grabs her hand. The figure is completely recognizable; it’s her mother, but this time there is another figure. Hunter stands next to her. As Veronica begins to plead for help, her mother turns to the little boy. She releases Veronica’s hand to pick up the child. Veronica watches, pained, as they both disappear, and she begins to fall._  
  
Veronica jerks awake. She hasn’t had this dream in years, almost a decade. In high school, it used to be reoccurring. She rubs her hand over her face. It has been a rough week. The case alone is hard, but if she is honest with herself, seeing her mother again is making it even harder. The fact that Lianne has made a new life hurts.   
  
Rolling out of bed, Veronica makes her way to the kitchen for some coffee. After filling her mug, she holds it, like a lifeline as she makes her way back to her bedroom. She plops down in the chair and stares at her computer.   
  
The frustrating short conversation with Logan last night has left her with a lagging feeling of emptiness. How quickly he saw through her cover. She wishes she had been able to hear what else he was going to say. If nothing else, maybe feeling loved by Logan would help make-up for the hurt of not feeling loved by her mother. Logan said he was going to be going out on a mission and it would be a few days before he could email again. She sighs and chews on her bottom lip. She tries not to worry about him, but it is hard.   
  
She takes another sip of her coffee before putting it down and heading toward the bathroom to shower. She turns her focus to the case. She needs to talk to Cliff. He hasn’t returned any of her calls, so she decides she needs to try another method. She considers it as she slips out of her clothes and into the shower. Between shampooing and conditioning, she decides perhaps bribery is the best method at her disposal.   
  
  
  
**August 13, 2016**  
  
 _Veronica faces the edge of the cliff. Even as she begins to approach the edge, she knows it is a mistake, but she can’t stop herself. This time it seems as if the ground beneath her simply disappears. As she begins to fall, Veronica looks up. The figure of her mother catches her hand as always. She doesn’t even attempt to plead; she just waits for her mother to disappear. Then she does, and Veronica is falling._  
  
Veronica wakes with a start. She lets out a breath. She can think of a hundred dreams she has had that she would rather be reliving than this one. It asks her to think too much about how she is really feeling. She sits up and looks at the clock. It’s only 5:17.   
  
She startles again slightly at the hand on her arm. “It’s too early,” Logan murmurs next to her. “Still time to sleep.” He gently pulls on her arm until she lies back down and curls her body around his. “Why are you awake?”  
  
“I had a dream,” she mutters. “It’s one I’ve been having since high school. Started up again this year.”   
  
“What kind?” he asks suggestively.   
  
“Not that kind,” she whispers. Her tone says it’s nothing good. Logan runs his hand soothingly along her back and kisses the top of her head. “It’s about my mother,” she says finally.   
  
“What happens?” he asks quietly, now serious.   
  
“I’m standing on the edge of a cliff and start to fall,” she answers. “I catch ahold of someone’s hand, and it turns out to be my mom.” She pauses as if even though it is a dream it can somehow hurt her in the real world. “She always disappears.” She stops again. “And I fall.”   
  
“You’re nervous about seeing her today,” he says quietly. He doesn’t need to ask; he already knows the answer.  
  
She nods against his chest. The early hour is making her unusually open about her feelings. “Each time I think it should get easier, but it isn’t,” she states. “She’s still…”   
  
“The woman who left you,” he finishes for her when she stops.   
  
Logan’s hand continues its reassuring path up and down her spine. They remain silent, both listening to the other breathe. “Have I told you how glad I am that you are home?” Veronica whispers eventually.   
  
Logan smiles. “A few times,” he replies. “I’m glad too,” he adds. “Go back to sleep, Veronica,” he whispers.   
  
The next few hours of sleep are peaceful, and Veronica wakes well rested. She’s alone in the bed but can hear Logan in the kitchen. Hopefully, he is making coffee, she thinks. Climbing out of bed, she grabs the shirt Logan was wearing the night before and her underwear from the floor and pulls them on. She pads out to the kitchen.   
  
“Morning,” Logan says offering her a cup of freshly poured coffee.   
  
“Thanks,” she replies taking it. He’s studying her. “What?” she asks.   
  
“Anymore dreams?” he asks, trying to sound casual. He sits on a stool at the island. She shakes her head and sips her coffee. As she sits next to him, he says, “You know you don’t have to go today.”   
  
“Yes I do,” she replies. “Hunter’s my brother, well half-brother, and he’s just a kid. None of this is his fault.”   
  
Logan nods. “I know,” he says. “I just… I didn’t know it bothered you so much, still. You make it seem like…” He trails off because he isn’t sure he can complete his thought without causing a fight.   
  
Veronica nods. “Yeah,” she begins. “You know, Logan, I’m trying to be better about that…” She  also fades out. She doesn’t know how to continue. They have been better about being honest and sharing things, feelings, but still there is a learning curve.   
  
“I know,” he says with a smile for her. “I just want you to know you can talk to me about your mom,” he adds. “I get the crappy parent thing for sure.”   
  
“Yeah,” she agrees. “Can I ask you a favor?” she adds.   
  
“Always,” he replies. He gets up and pours himself more coffee. He holds the pot up toward her in a question.   
  
“No thanks,” she says looking at her mug. “I have plenty.” She pauses for a moment while Logan leans on the edge of the island looking at her thoughtfully. “I’m more worried about today than I thought I would be,” she begins. “I was wondering if you would go with me,” she states. “I mean I know a seven year old’s birthday party isn’t the most exciting thing to do with your Saturday.”   
  
“Of course I’ll go Veronica,” Logan replies quickly. “I offered before,” he adds.   
  
“I know,” she says. “I just didn’t think you… or that I… I don’t know.”   
  
Logan smiles at her. “You know after six months away, I would do pretty much anything to spend time with you.” A smile grows on her face. “That being said, if we are going to the party, we should probably get in the shower.” He gives her a suggestive look that makes her blush.   
  
“If you say so,” she replies. She grabs his hand and leads him to the bathroom.   
  
A couple hours later, they are driving north on the freeway. After all of the drama with Tanner, Lianne had not wanted to deal with facing people in Tucson, so she had moved with Hunter back to California. Thankfully not to Neptune; Veronica had thought that would have been too much for her. They instead were up in a suburb of L.A.   
  
So now, Logan and Veronica are driving up there for Hunter’s birthday. The last time she saw him, he had been so excited about the prospect of her coming to his party that she couldn’t have said no. To be honest, she didn’t want to say no. She likes this little boy who reminded her so much of herself.   
  
“Think my present will be okay?” Logan asks as he takes the exit and turns onto a surface street.   
  
“It’ll be great,” Veronica replies. “Thanks for coming with me.”  
  
Logan lets out a small laugh. “You can stop thanking me. I’m happy to be here,” he says. “It’ll be strange to see your mom again though,” he adds as an afterthought.   
  
“You’re telling me,” she agrees. “It’s a left here,” she says as Logan approaches an intersection. “Third building on the right” she adds.   
  
Logan parks on the street in front of the modest apartment complex. They climb from the car, and Veronica retrieves their gifts from the backseat. She hands Logan’s to him as he walks around the front of the car. He takes her free hand in his and interlocks their fingers. Veronica leads the way to the apartment which is marked by balloons hanging from the edge of the balcony. She’s been here a few times in the months since Lianne and Hunter moved in.   
  
Logan squeezes her hand as they reach the door. She sighs and knocks. The door is opened a moment later by a grinning Hunter. “Hi,” he chirps smiling at Veronica. He is wearing a paper hat; it is slightly askew. He shifts his glance to Logan. “Who are you?” he asks.   
  
“I’m Logan,” he replies dropping down onto his knee to be at Hunter’s level. “I’m Veronica’s boyfriend.”   
  
Hunter studies him in a way that reminds Logan very much of Veronica. “Okay,” Hunter says. “Come on,” he says, grabbing Veronica’s hand that Logan has just released and pulling her into the apartment. There are a few kids playing on the floor of the living room. Hunter’s collection of musical instruments are scattered about.   
  
Veronica looks up to see her mother coming out of the small kitchen. She hands a couple drinks to some women sitting at the dining room table. She pauses awkwardly as she looks up to see Veronica and Logan, before crossing to them. “Hi,” she says hugging Veronica uncomfortably. This is still something they haven’t quite adjusted to.   
  
“You remember Logan,” Veronica says simply.   
  
“Of course,” Lianne replies. She turns to shake Logan’s hand. “You’ve sure grown up.”   
  
Logan offers a friendly smile. “It’s nice to see you Mrs…” He stops. He had been about to say Mars but realized that would be wrong.   
  
“Call me Lianne, Logan,” she says. “You aren’t a kid anymore.”   
  
They have pizza and cake shortly after Veronica and Logan get there. After which, Hunter opens his presents. He throws his arms around Veronica peppering her with thank yous for the steal drum she gives him. He immediately starts to play them before being tempted into opening more gifts.   
  
Logan shows him how to use the curved plastic board he got him. It’s a toy designed to teach kids to surf or skateboard, but the woman at the store had said it was a hit with most kids. She seems to be right based on the way Hunter and his friends begin to play with it.   
  
After Hunter has opened all his gifts, Veronica and Logan volunteer to take the kids down to the swimming pool. They both roll up their pant legs and sit on the edge of the pool, legs hanging in the water. Hunter delivers a perfectly placed cannonball to splash them. More parents begin to arrive to pick up their children soon after they leave the pool.   
  
Veronica and Logan are the last guests. Veronica is helping her mother clean up the kitchen when Lianne says, “Thank you for coming Veronica.”   
  
“Of course,” she replies. “He’s my brother.”   
  
“So how long have you and Logan…” Lianne begins. She stops as if she isn’t sure she has the right to ask this question.   
  
“About seven months,” Veronica says. “He’s a naval pilot, so he was deployed for a large chunk of that.” She feels a little uncomfortable sharing this, but she is making an effort. “We dated in high school and college too though,” she adds.   
  
“Oh, I didn't know,” her mother replies. At Veronica’s expression she adds, “But why would I, huh?”   
  
“You know now,” Veronica says. As she grabs dishes from the table, she looks at where Logan is sitting on the floor with Hunter helping him build a toy car that moves by rubber band. She smiles watching them. Logan looks up and returns her smile.   
  
When Veronica brings the dishes into the kitchen, Lianne asks, “Can I ask a favor of you Veronica?”   
  
“Sure,” Veronica replies.   
  
“I need to go see Tanner next weekend. It’s about divorce stuff,” she says with a lowered voice. “I don’t want to take Hunter. Do you think you could watch him Saturday? I can drive him down to Neptune if you want.”   
  
“Um,” Veronica says thinking. She moves, so she can see Hunter again. “Sure,” she says. “I can do that.”   
  
She and Logan get ready to leave shortly after. As Hunter gives her a tight hug, he whispers in her ear, “I love you.”   
  
“I love you too buddy,” she whispers back. Louder she adds, “We’re going to hang out next weekend. How does that sound?”   
  
“Good,” he says as he releases her from the hug. He looks at Logan. “Are you going to hang out with us next weekend too?”   
  
“If you’ll let me,” Logan says. He offers his hand for Hunter to high-five. Hunter smacks it with a grin.   
  
“Bye,” Hunter says as they walk down the stairs. 

  
  
**August 20, 2016**  
  
 _Veronica stands on the cliff. This time, she forces herself to stay put. She won’t go out on that ledge. Then, Hunter is next to her. He smiles up at her, “What’s down there?” he asks. Before she can stop him, he has walked out onto the ledge. Veronica follows because she knows this won’t end well. The rocks begin to fall, and both Veronica and Hunter slip with them. Veronica catches Hunter, but she is still falling. Suddenly, their mother appears and catches Veronica hand. Before she can say anything, Lianne vanishes. Veronica falls still trying to save Hunter._  
  
Veronica wakes even more panicked from this dream. She sits up slightly. “Shit,” she mutters. She has had the dream a few times in the week since Hunter’s birthday.    
  
Logan rolls over to face her as she plops back down on her back. “Same dream?” he asks gently.   
  
“Yeah,” she replies. “Are you sure you want to be in a relationship with me? I clearly have neuroses.”   
  
Logan laughs. “I knew that before we got into this,” he quips. “Part of the benefit of our shared history is knowing each other’s neuroses, so… on that note, tell me about the dream. Was it the same?”   
  
“Partly,” she says. “Except Hunter was falling with me. She let us both fall,” she says sadly.   
Logan finds himself at a loss of what to say, so he gives her a gentle kiss instead. “We should get up,” she adds. “They’ll be here soon.”   
  
Logan and Veronica are in the kitchen finishing up breakfast when the doorbell rings. Veronica sighs and crosses to the front door. She opens it with a smile. “Hey,” she greets. “Come on in.”   
  
“Hi,” Hunter responds coming into the house. He is wearing a backpack and clutching the steel drums Veronica gave him for his birthday in his arms.   
  
“Thanks so much for doing this, Veronica,” Lianne says as she follows Hunter through the door. She looks around at the living room as they enter. “This is a beautiful house,” she adds.   
  
“It’s Logan’s,” Veronica replies. “Technically, I am still living with Dad.”   
  
“Sure you are,” Logan says with a smirk as he comes out from the kitchen. He has been trying to convince Veronica to officially move in with him because she essentially lives with him anyway.   
  
Veronica rolls her eyes. “Can I get you anything?” she asks her mother.   
  
Lianne shakes her head. “I need to get going,” she says. “I’ll be back by three o’clock or so.”   
  
“No problem,” Veronica replies. “We’ll have fun. Huh, buddy?” she says tousling Hunter’s hair. He nods in response.   
  
“Okay, well I’ll see you later,” Lianne says. She bends down to hug Hunter.   
  
“Bye Mom,” he says as she leaves.   
  
“I thought maybe we could go to the beach today,” Veronica says to Hunter. “Would you like that?”   
  
He nods. “Okay,” he says. “Can we get ice-cream?” he asks.   
  
“Maybe after lunch,” Veronica replies with a smile. She digs around in Hunter’s backpack for the swim trunks their mother said she would pack. Once she finds them, she sends him to the bathroom to change.   
  
“Do you mind if I still surf with Dick?” Logan asks.   
  
“No,” she says with a shake of her head. “That’s why I thought I’d take him to the beach. We can just go together.”   
  
“Okay, I don’t mind not surfing if you want me to stay with you guys,” he says.   
  
“It’s fine, Logan,” she replies. “Maybe we can just do lunch together.”   
  
“Count on it,” he says. “I’m going to put on my wetsuit then.” He moves into the bedroom.   
  
Hunter comes out of the bathroom. “I’m ready,” he says.   
  
Veronica smiles. “Logan’s changing then we will go,” she says.   
  
At the beach, Veronica and Hunter build a sandcastle, and she watches him swim. By the time Logan finds them after surfing with Dick, Hunter is exhausted and ready for lunch, but is insisting on finishing his second sandcastle first.   
  
“How do burgers sound?” Logan asks Hunter as he joins them. He has changed out of his wetsuit and hangs it over his surfboard. He drops a kiss to the top of Veronica head as he sits down.   
  
“I like cheese burgers,” Hunter says.   
  
“Awesome because there is a place a couple blocks away with the best burgers in Neptune,” Logan explains. “Should we go?”   
  
“Yeah,” Hunter replies. “I’m hungry.”   
  
“Me too,” Logan replies. He grabs his surfboard to return it to the car.   
  
As they continue to walk to the burger joint, Hunter says, “Logan can I have a piggyback ride?”   
  
Logan smiles down at him. “Sure buddy,” he says. He crouches down, so Hunter can climb onto his back. As they walk, Logan eventually hoists Hunter up onto his shoulders. When they get to the restaurant, he flips Hunter down in front of him and places him on his feet, eliciting a laugh from the boy.  
  
Veronica loops her arm through Logan’s as they enter the restaurant. “Who knew you were good with kids?” she whispers.   
  
“I did,” he replies. “A few of my Navy buddies have kids,” he explains. “Does it interest you for some particular reason?” he asks suggestively.   
  
“I’m not sure,” she replies honestly. She knows what he is getting at but isn’t even remotely ready to have this conversation. “Right now I’m pretty focused on the idea of my burger.”   
  
Logan wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s get you some food then,” he says.   
  
They eat their burgers and then take Hunter for some ice-cream as promised. When they get back to the house, they all play a couple games of Go Fish. Then Hunter and Logan play a kid appropriate video game. Eventually, Hunter sits down and plays with his drums on his own for a while. The day seems to have exhausted him.   
  
Veronica and Logan sit at the dining room table and talk. She glances nervously at the clock that now reads 4:09. “She said three,” she says to Logan.   
  
“It’ll be fine…” he begins. Her ringing phone interrupts him.   
  
“Mom?” she answers having seen the name on the screen. “Is everything okay?”   
  
“Hey Veronica,” Lianne says. “I was wondering if you could watch Hunter for a few more hours.”   
  
“Why?” Veronica asks concerned.   
  
Lianne sighs. “It was a rough day,” she explains. “I’d like to find a meeting.”   
  
“Oh,” Veronica replies. She doesn’t want to think about the alternative. “Of course.”   
  
“Thanks,” her mother says. “I’ll be there after dinner. I promise.”   
  
“Okay, bye,” Veronica says. She hangs up and turns to Logan. “We, uh, need to keep him a few more hours,” she states.   
  
“Alright,” Logan says agreeably. “I’ll start dinner soon.”   
  
“I’ll go tell him,” Veronica says. She goes into the living room to talk to Hunter. Logan watches her. He can’t help thinking about her childhood. They’d never really talked about it. There was a mutual understanding that the other could relate and that had seemed to be enough. Now Logan wasn’t so sure.   
  
Veronica stays with Hunter for a bit listening to him play the drums. He talks to her about what he wants to tell their mom about the day when she comes to get him. Eventually, she joins Logan in the kitchen to make dinner. “I let him start a movie,” she says as she enters.   
  
Logan nods. “We don’t have a lot in terms of groceries,” he says. “I’m thinking maybe spaghetti and meatballs with broccoli or something.”   
  
Veronica grins. “You are suggesting a vegetable with dinner. Who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?”   
  
“Kids need to eat well right?” he asks.   
  
“Actually we are all supposed to eat well, but that has never made us do so before,” she quips.   
  
“I thought I should set a good example,” he replies with a shrug.   
  
“It sounds great Logan,” she says leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.   
  
They make dinner while Hunter starts watching a movie on the TV. Once dinner is made, they all eat at the table before they all go back to the living room, and Veronica and Logan join Hunter for the rest of his movie.   
  
After about thirty minutes, Hunter lies down and puts his head on Veronica’s lap and his feet on Logan’s. Veronica looks at Logan to check that this is okay with him, but he has simply placed his hand on one of Hunter’s legs and is still intently watching the movie. She plans to tease him about his investment in the fate of the animated characters later.   
  
Around 7:30, Veronica starts glancing at her phone to check the time every few minutes. Logan reaches over and places a hand on her arm reassuringly.   
  
Hunter has fallen asleep by the time the movie ends. Veronica is still looking at the time nervously. “It’ll be fine,” Logan says rubbing her arm and shoulder.   
  
Veronica glances at Hunter to be sure he is asleep. “I promised him he wouldn’t be alone if Mom went to prison,” she says. “I’m thrilled that didn’t happen, but what if something else happens. What if she…” Her voice trails off; she can’t even voice this what if.   
  
“Then he won’t be alone,” Logan says.   
  
“I can’t ask you to…” she begins.   
  
Logan cuts her off. “You aren’t asking,” he says simply. The doorbell rings as he is about to continue. Hunter stirs slightly but then drifts back off. “I’ll get it,” he says seeing that Veronica couldn’t get up without waking him.   
  
He goes to the door and lets Lianne in. “He fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago,” Logan says leading her into the living room.   
  
“I’m sorry I am so late. The closest meeting I could find didn’t get out until 7:30,” she explains. She glances nervously between Logan and Veronica.   
  
“It’s not a problem,” Logan says quickly. “We are happy to help out.”   
  
“Yeah,” Veronica agrees still seated on the couch. Her hand resting on Hunter’s shoulders. “It’s important for you to have the support to stay sober. Hunter needs you.”   
  
Lianne nods in agreement. She feels bad she couldn’t make it work for Veronica before, but she knows she can’t fail this time. “I need to wake him to get him out to the car,” she says. She picks up the backpack and drum from where they lean against the wall.   
  
“I’ll carry him out for you,” Logan says. He bends down and scoops Hunter up. Veronica follows them out to the car. She hugs Hunter after he wakes slightly when Logan sets him in the back seat.   
  
Lianne buckles him in before climbing in the driver seat. “Thanks again,” she says before closing the door and driving off.   
  
Logan pours them both a glass of wine when they get back inside. “It’ll be okay, Veronica,” he says as they sit down on the couch, now with the TV off. She nods but doesn’t say anything. “So I was thinking about your dream,” he adds.   
  
“Oh yeah?” she asks. She doesn’t really want to think about her dream.   
  
“I remembered that this psych. professor I had junior year said that because of the nature of recurring dreams we have more of an ability to take control of them. She said that the best way to address them is to take charge of the dream,” he explains.   
  
“How do you propose I do that?” Veronica asks skeptically. She had heard the same thing at some point in school but couldn’t quite apply it to her own dreams.   
  
Logan thinks for a moment, sipping his wine thoughtfully. “Jump off the cliff?” he proposes. “I mean it is just a dream; it won’t hurt you to do it.”   
  
Veronica shrugs. She sighs and leans into his side. When he wraps his arm around her, she asks, “Did you mean what you said about Hunter? About him not being alone?”   
  
“Of course,” he says. “I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I’m in this for the long haul no matter what.”   
  
“You know, I love you Logan,” she whispers.   
  
He smiles. “I know,” he says, “but it’s always nice to hear.” He presses a kiss to her head. “I love you too.” He pauses and asks, “Do you want to head to bed?”   
  
She turns and smiles at him, knowing sleep is the last thing on his mind. “Of course,” she replies. She drinks the last of her wine before standing and pulling him up with her.   
  


  
**August 21, 2016**  
  
 _Veronica finds herself on the same cliff again. She is more aware than usual. As she approaches the edge, she remembers what has happened before when she has been here. Looking around, it appears that she is alone. Taking a breath, she steps right to the edge. She lifts her arms and steps off the cliff. She essentially dives. The feeling is freeing not scary as she had expected._   
  
She wakes with less of a start this time. Her head is cushioned on Logan’s chest. He stirs a little as she wakes. She smiles. His advice worked. She presses a kiss to his jawline. “Hmm,” he murmurs.   
  
“Thanks,” she whispers. It’s not just for the dream. It’s really for loving her because she knows that without him, she would never be able to take the risk with her mother this time. The fear of abandonment is just too strong, but she knows he’ll be there if everything falls apart again.  
  
He mumbles but seems more awake, “For wha…?”   
  
“Catching me,” she replies.   
  
“Mmm,” he mumbles. He presses an absent kiss to her temple. “Course,” he breaths out. He’s asleep again before she can say anything else, so she adjusts her head and closes her eyes. 

 


End file.
